


Heart and Soul

by jaminsjiminsjams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU, Supernatural AU - Freeform, spn au, spn soulmate AU, spn!soulmate AU, supernatural soulmate AU, supernatural!soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaminsjiminsjams/pseuds/jaminsjiminsjams
Summary: This is a soulmate AU, so if you don't like those maybe don't read this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a soulmate AU, so if you don't like those maybe don't read this.

Y/n sighs, and gazes around the bar. All around her people talk and laugh, but she just sits still. Today was her last chance, and still, no dice. She laughs dryly, and managed to choke down some of the whiskey in her glass. Her brothers glance over at her, concern clearly written on their faces. She smiles, trying to assure them that she is okay, but her expression is bitter. Everyone, even her brothers, had a mark. For some it shone red, green, black- any color imaginable. Some in the shape of a hand, some lips, some undecipherable shapes. But everyone had one; a mark, where their soulmate would first touch them- even if it was going to be an accidental touch.

And, today, today had been her last hope. A psychic. A reading. But still, nothing. Spells, searching herself for the mark, more psychics and still, the same result every time. A puzzled look, sympathetic eyes and a soft: “I’m sorry.”

Now, as she looks around her, she watches the couples chat, their expressions bright with joy. Their marks glowing white in the presence of their loved one. She sighs loudly, and finishes the drink quickly, setting it down and motioning the bartender to pour another. Sam and Dean glance at each other, and Dean clears his throat. He takes a drink of his beer, glancing at his sister. Before either of them can say anything, she holds up her hand, silencing them. Once her drink is refilled, she tips it back and lets the liquid burn down her throat, and then sets it down. “I’m fine.” She breathes. “Really, I’m fine.” Her gaze raises to her brothers, and then briefly to Castiel, who is standing behind them, stiff as stone. “So, what if everyone else in existence has a soulmate? I’m lucky.” She laughs bitterly, and drinks again. “I mean, come on. Soulmates? I’m a hunter. Having a soulmate…” Her voice trails off, and she barks out a laugh, shaking her head. “I don’t need one. They would just get in the way, complicate things.“ Castiel bristles at this, and he tilts his head, glancing over at her.

“I do not understand, I thought soulmates were desirable to humans.” Dean smacks his friend, and shakes his head quickly. Castiel’s eyebrows lower, and his head cocks to the side even more, his lips parting slightly. “But, Dean-” Y/n’s eyes grow moist, and she looks away slightly.

“Great going, you dick.” Dean mutters, and motions for the bartender to refill her drink again.

“M-maybe it’s because I…” Her voice drops, and she leans forward. “Maybe it’s because I went to hell?” Her voice is small, and Sam sighs, glancing at Dean. She knows the answer. They all do. Castiel moves forward, placing his hand on her shoulder.

“I do not have a soulmate, y/n/n.” She looks at him, her face twisting in confusion as she shakes her head.

“You aren’t a human,” she mutters. “You’re an angel.” She grips his arm tightly, and stands up, yanking his sleeve up, sighing in frustration when his shirt sleeve is still in the way.

“I do not understand what you-” She pulls up his shirtsleeve, and points at the dark black mark.

“Your vessel. That is your vessel’s mark, Castiel. You are an angel, of course you don’t have a soulmate.” The words fall out harsher than she means them to, and her face instantly crumples. “I…Castiel, I’m sorry.” He shakes his head, pulling her close to him and engulfing her in his arms.

“It is okay, y/n. I understand.” She shakes slightly as she cries, and Castiel raises his gaze to the brothers. “I am going to get her back to the motel.” He murmurs, glancing around. Dean nods, and waves his hand. Castiel holds y/n close to him, moving over to the door to get her outside. “It is okay, y/n/n.” He whispers. He rubs her back gently, and once they exit the building, he glances around before teleporting them back to the motel. She basically collapses back onto the bed, closing her eyes. He brushes the h/c hair out of her eyes, and sits down next to her. Y/n immediately pushes herself up, burying her face in his neck and clinging onto him tightly as her body is racked with sobs. Castiel brings his arms around her, and pulls her to him, hugging her rather stiffly. “It’s okay y/n, really…” He whispers, threading his fingers through her hair. She cries softly, and shakes her head. She pulls back slightly to peer up at him, and he wipes her tears away, and before she can say anything, presses two fingers to her forehead. She falls asleep instantly, her head leaning on his shoulder.

 

 

Castiel sighs and gently moves her to his side, resting her head on the pillow as he shrugs off his trench coat. His lips purse as he rolls up his sleeve, his head tilting at the quickly fading mark. It didn’t take long for Jimmy’s mark to be completely gone, and he stands up quickly. He discards his tie, and then his shirt in one swift movement, his gaze darting to the mirror. His fingers graze his shoulder, and he turns slightly, glancing over his shoulder to see his back. Covering almost half of his back is an ink black mark, spreading out over his shoulder blades and feathering out at his sides, wrapping a bit around his ribs. His eyebrows lower, and he curses lowly as he drops his hand. It was unavoidable, really. He knew from the second he saw her; the way her soul shined, at the center a bright spot of sky blue, spreading out and threading into her soul. It was practically a beacon. Castiel had tried, he’d tried to avoid her, tried to keep his distance. He’d tried everything he could think of, but when y/n got pulled down into hell, there was no way he was letting her stay there. He swallows roughly, and glances back over at the bed where she lies sleeping. Her face is streaked with tears. He walks back over slowly, doing his best to ignore the hot burning sensation on his back as his mark began to glow a bright white. In an instant he was dressed again, and the door opens. He glances up, his gaze briefly meeting Dean’s before he nods.

“She fell asleep.” He rumbles, taking a few steps away from her bedside.

“I can see that,” Dean replies, slamming the door shut after Sam. “Was that your doing, or hers?” Castiel casts his gaze to the ground.

“I thought she would be better off sleeping.” He murmurs. “At least until you got back. I do not know how to handle this situation.”

“It looked like you knew what you were doing back there,” Dean comments flippantly, tossing his jacket on the chair. He practically jumps onto the bed, waking his sister up in the process. She glances up at him and squints slightly.

“Dean?” He stretches his legs out in front of him, and wraps an arm around her.

“Hey there buddy,” Dean whispers. “You wanna talk?”

“What happened to no chick flick moments?” Y/n does her best to impersonate her brother’s gruff voice, and then sniffles. “I’ll be fine, Dean.”

“Ah, forget I said that. If you need to talk, we can…”

“Really,” she sits up, and smiles at Dean. “I’m fine. I got off lucky- I don’t have a soulmate, I’m free.” Dean chuckles, and pats his sisters head, ignoring the angry glare that it earns him.

 

Castiel’s heart sinks slightly, and he casts his gaze to the ground, finally deciding: She can never know that he is her soulmate.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel can’t keep his mind from wandering as the Winchester’s settle into a rather uncomfortable silence. He gazes at y/n, and his eyes scan her face, unable to control the way his heart pounds wildly in his chest. At this moment, he is thankful for his trench coat, as it does a good job hiding his mark, which currently sears his back. Did they all burn like this? He sighs louder than he means to and drags his hand down his face. The pounding in his chest is so loud he’s sure the others can hear it- his breath begins to come more quickly as he tries to calm himself. Castiel swallows roughly, now highly aware of how uncomfortable he feels in his own vessel. His leg begins bouncing up and down, and his forehead creases. Everything about his vessel- the weight of his hair, the itchy material of his clothing, the heat radiating off his skin- its too much. He explodes out of his seat, knocking it to the ground. At this point, he does not care if he startles his friends. Castiel shoves his hand through his hair and loosens his tie. His vision swims as hid heart pounds harder- his skin grows uncomfortable hot, his stomach flutters as his mind races, and his gazes goes everywhere, anywhere but to her. Dean looks up quickly, and Castiel can barely hear him as he asks what’s happening. Y/n stands up and moves towards him, a hurt expression crossing her face when he shrinks away.

“Castiel?” Her voice is loud, clear, and it fills his mind. He closes his eyes at the sound, his lips parting slightly when she grabs his arm gently. ‘Castiel, are you okay?” sudden calm passes over Castiel, and he opens his eyes. He gazes down at her, and his head tilts to the side as his breathe escapes him in a soft sigh. Y/n looks up at him, worry clear in her expression. Castiel brings his hand up and places it on her cheek, and for a moment, they stay like that. Closer than they should be, his hand warming her cool cheek, their gazes intensifying as they stare into each other’s eyes.

Then, reality snaps back into Castiel. He pulls away suddenly and turns his back to her. “This is wrong,” he whispers, his voice rougher than usual.

“What?” Y/n asks as her face twists in shock.

“This shouldn’t hurt so much.”

“What?” She repeats, more confused than before.

Castiel whips around and moves forward- more menacingly than he means to. She steps back, and he blinks, and slumps slightly. “I don’t know what I am saying,” he murmurs. “I am very sorry, y/n/n.” She blinks up at him, and he closes his eyes to keep from looking at her. “I thought there was something wrong with my vessel, But I was wrong. I am sorry for startling you, y/n. Can you forgive me?” The words fly past his lips before he can stop them, and his body tenses.

“I was just worried about you,” she whispers.

A dark blush creeps up Castiel’s neck and stains his cheeks. His eyes flutter open, and he glances away. “I am sorry for worrying you,” he rasps. Castiel swallows roughly, and leans over, picking up the chair and setting it back down. Y/n moves forward, her head tilted as she reaches out towards him.

“What is it that felt wrong, Castiel? Are you sure you’re okay? I mean, I know your vessel shouldn’t have any problems, but if you felt like something was wrong…maybe something was?” He stays still, unable to move as she reaches out and flattens her palm to his forehead. Y/n frowns slightly.

“Do you always run hot?”

“W-what?” Castiel stammers, his head tilting. “I am not running, y/n.” She giggles slightly and shakes her head.

“No, I mean your body temperature. You’re burning up.”

“Oh, well. I’ve never really noticed,” he tilts his head, and reaches out, placing his hand on her forehead. “You seem rather cool,” he murmurs. “Is there something wrong with you?” She shakes her head slightly, and a soft smile forms on her face.

“No, I’m fine Castiel.” Her eyebrows furrow, and she glances down to the ground. “It’s odd.” She murmurs. “Am I really cold?” Castiel nods slowly, and y/n shrugs slightly. “I guess I just feel…warm. But, on the inside. Does that make sense? I feel like I’m warm, but I’m not.” She shrugs, and glances over at her brothers. “Do you think something is wrong with him?” Dean rolls his eyes slightly.

“He’s a big boy, he can take care of himself y/n.” Her face twists slightly, and she looks away.

“I know, but what if it’s something bad.”

“It’s nothing bad, y/n. You must believe me.”

“But you’ve never felt this way before, right?” She turns around and faces him. “So, you wouldn’t know.” Castiel laughs slightly, and grabs y/n’s hand.

“I can assure you, I am fine. I simply felt there was something off- but it was nothing.” Y/n frowns slightly.

“Maybe it was Jimmy?”

“Jimmy is long gone, y/n. It was not him.” She frowns, hums softly, and closes her eyes.

“Castiel, may I see your arm?” He tenses slightly as she reaches out to pull his trench coat off and takes a step back.

“Why?”

“I want to check something, that’s all.” He swallows and struggles to roll the sleeve of his trench coat and dress shirt up. Y/n watches him with a puzzled expression. “Why don’t you just take the coat off, Castiel?” She reaches forward again, and he steps back quickly.

“No, I got it. It’s fine.” He holds the sleeves in place and exposes his now bare arm. Her head tilts as she moves forward, her hand ghosting over his arm.

“There’s no mark.” She whispers. “His mark is gone.”

Sam stands up and walks over, and Dean follows, pursing his lips. “Are you sure that’s the right arm?” Sam asks, glancing over at his sister. She nods.

“It was always on his left arm,” she murmurs. “That’s…really weird.” Dean grins lazily and shrugs.

“Maybe this means Wings over here is getting a soulmate too- hell, maybe it’ll be you y/n.” Dean comments, slumping back in his seat and taking a sip of his beer. Castiel tenses, his gaze falling on Dean.

“Why would I have a soulmate?” He blurts. “I am an angel- angels do not get soulmates, Dean. Nor do demons. Only humans gets soulmate, and I am not a human, I am a-” Dean waves his hand.

“I know, I know. You’re an angel of the lord- but, y/n’s a human and you don’t see her with a mark.” Y/n scowls slightly.

“What are you saying, Dean?”

“Maybe there’s an exception,” Dean takes another drink of his beer and settles into silence for a moment before continuing. “Cas was human, remember? He’s been human before. Maybe when he became human- because he was no longer Jimmy- he was still Cas, but he wasn’t an angel- maybe he got signed up for a soulmate. Maybe the two of you got put on the list together- but when he popped back into the Angel Club, maybe it was canceled out. Now, y/n does not have a soulmate- a valid one, that is. So, no mark.” Castiel stares forward at the eldest Winchester, his heart pounding at how close Dean was to the truth.

“That makes no sense.” Castiel mutters.

“Well, technically, it does.” Sam chimes in. “I mean, it’s unheard of- but then again, so is someone not having a soulmate. So, hypothetically, if an angel were to go human, it’s possible that they would then be matched with another human as soulmates.” Sam frowns. “But, without a mark, there’s no way to prove it.” Castiel sighs softly and shakes his head.

“Y/n doesn’t have a mark,” he murmurs. She steps backwards, and sits down on the chair, holding her head in her hands.

“Listen, guys, how about we just-”

“We’ve never checked you, Cas.” Dean barks suddenly, standing up. “You are always wearing that trench coat.” Castiel’s eyes darken slightly.

“I have no need to change clothes.”

“You’re wearing it in 100-degree weather.”

“Heat and cold do not effect me.” Castiel defends himself quickly, taking a step back from his friend. “I have no need to change these clothes, Dean. They suffice. They cover the intimate parts of my vessel- I do not understand why I would need anything else.” Y/n chokes, her face tinting pink.

“Dean, really. Leave him alone, please.” Dean shakes his head, his gaze falling to his sister.

“I think his feathery ass is hiding something, y/n. So, Castiel.” He moves forward and smiles, an amused laugh falling past his lips. “Show us. Show us that there is no mark.”

“I believe that would be inappropriate in your sister’s company, Dean.” Castiel replies quickly. “To undress in front of her- I assumed that was not socially acceptable. But, if you insist.” Dean’s as widen as Castiel throws off his trench coat, untying his tie and begins to unbutton his shirt.

“Whoa! Cas, I was just kidding. Hell- don’t take your clothes off.” Castiel pauses, his heart stopping in his chest as he quickly replaces his clothing, praying to his father that none of them saw. “You need to learn when someone’s kidding, Cas.”

“You had a lot of facts backing up your reasoning,” Castiel states. “I assumed you were serious, although it’s a ridiculous notion.” Dean sighs and shakes his head, finishing off his beer, and quickly grabbing a new one.

“I can’t believe you were about to get naked in front of my sister. And me, and Sam. Kinky bastard.” Dean shakes his head again and pops the lid off his bottle. Castiel tilts his head.

“Would you rather me naked in front of y/n only?”

Dean chokes on his beer, and doubles over, slamming on the counter. “Cas you son of a-” He turns around, but Castiel is already gone, and he clenches his jaw, turning his gaze upward as he growls: “Feathery son of a bitch.”

Castiel closes his eyes, standing in the parking lot only a few yards from the motel. He turns his gaze heavenward and shakes his head slowly. “I don’t understand,” he whispers. “What am I supposed to do?” Castiel’s heart sinks as he leans against the wall, shutting his eyes tight. Although he could pop up to heaven, and look for help there, this feels much more therapeutic for him. “Please, I need guidance. I do not know what is right, and what is wrong.” A faint noise, akin to a gust of wind snaps Castiel out of his daze and he opens his eyes.

“You called for me, little bro?”


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel sighs, his gaze meeting his uninvited visitors warily.

“Gabriel,” he greets, closing his eyes and raking his fingers through his hair.

“Whoa, little bro- you’ve seen better days.” Gabriel steps next to him, leaning against the building and pulling out a lollipop from his jacket. “Want one?” He offers it to Castiel, whose face twists slightly.

“No thank you, Gabriel.” Gabriel shrugs, and begins to eat the sweet treat, staring out in front of them.

“You sounded upset over the Angel Radio, bro. Something the matter?” Castiel squints, turning his gaze to the motel. Gabriel follows his gaze. “Ah.” Castiel frowns, and looks down at the ground, not responding. “You having a hard time telling her about the whole, ‘soulmates’ thing?” Castiel’s forehead crinkles as he glances up at Gabriel.

“How did you know?” He asks.

“Really? Come on Cassie,” he steps away, and laughs, motioning to the building. “Her soul is like a freaking beacon, I could practically see it a country away. It isn’t really discreet.” Castiel’s heart picks up, and he casts his gaze to the ground. Gabriel stays silent for a moment before moving over to his brother, placing his hand on his shoulder. “What does it feel like?” He asks softly, all the previous humor erased from his features.

His gaze slowly drags upwards, and he meets Gabriel’s.

“I cannot describe it.” He whispers. “It does not seem…typical, of how this is normally.” He sighs. “Then again, I am not human.” He sighs once more. “Being near her is like nothing I’ve experienced,” he whispers. “My longing to hold her- be near her, it pains me. It far exceeds the suffering of punishments from Heaven,” Castiel continues, dragging his hand down his face. “There is nothing more painful than this,” he squints slightly. “Which confuses me. I thought this- soulmate thing was supposed to be desirable. How can something so destructive be so appealing?” Gabriel shrugs.

“It sounds to me this is because you’re resisting it. Which- and I mean no offense little bro- is possibly the stupidest thing you’ve done. And, we all know you’ve done some stupid things.” He laughs slightly and shakes his head. “I’m sure she’d be more than happy if she knew you were her soulmate. It’s obvious she wants one, why not you?” Castiel sighs again.

“I am not desirable to her. It wouldn’t matter anyway. She said she is pleased with not having a soulmate. Something about being a hunter- how it would be easier…” Castiel looks away dejectedly, and sighs. “Even if she desired a soulmate, she deserves the best. I am flawed, I am unworthy of her love.” Gabriel rolls his eyes.

“Cool the pity act, Castiel. You’re a freaking angel. Maybe if you stopped worrying so mu-” He stops talking suddenly, and glances at the motel. “They’re in there right now?”

“Yes,” Castiel answers dismissively, squinting forward. “The Winchester’s are-” he turns, panic settling in when he realizes that Gabriel is no longer standing beside him. “G-Gabriel?”

 

Y/n shakes her head at her bother, an angry expression marring her typically calm features. Dean glances up at her, his eyebrows raised. When she doesn’t say anything, instead opting to continue silently reprimanding him, he throws his arms out in a shrug.

“What? I was just giving Cas a hard time, why do you look so angry?” He asks incredulously, drinking from his beer angrily. “I do it all the time. I don’t see what the big deal is this time.” Dean leans over, holding his head in his hands as he chuckles. “I didn’t expect him to actually start to take off his clothes.” Y/n grunts angrily, and stands up, sharing a look with Sam.

“Well- Dean, she clearly wanted you to stop.” Sam says slowly. “You were making them both uncomfortable.” Dean rolls his eyes, and grunts.

“I’m sorry y/n. I was just trying to-” She sighs, and plops back down onto her chair, covering her face in her hands.

“Do you think it’s possible?” She asks softly.

“What?” Dean asks, quickly looking up at his sister.

“What you said…the whole, soulmate thing. Is it possible that I do have a soulmate?” Y/n looks at Sam, her eyes growing slightly misty. “I mean, does it make any sense?” Sam sighs softly and sits down next to Dean.

“I can always do some research, y/n. No one’s ever heard of an angel having a soulmate- but, Castiel has been human. I guess, it could be possible. There would be a really small chance- if any, but under the right circumstances, maybe.” Sam grabs his laptop and pulls it open.

Before any of them have a chance to say anything else, a loud whooshing noise interrupts the temporary silence, and in a flash, Gabriel appears, throwing his arms out to the side.

“Hey there. My favorite siblings, Sam, Dean,” he turns, and smiles, “and my brother’s favorite, y/n.” She pulls back in shock, her eyebrows furrowing.

“What do you-” Before she can finish her sentence, Castiel appears in the room, barreling towards Gabriel and knocking him to the ground.

“Gabriel, please- think about what you are-” Castiel is yanked backwards by an invisible force, and his body slams into the wall.

“I’m doing what’s best, Castiel.” Gabriel replies, grinning happily when Y/n stands up and quickly makes her way to his fallen brother.

“Castiel?” She kneels beside him, ignoring his protests and placing her hand on his back. “Are you okay?” Castiel’s voice catches in his throat, his world’s coming out in a strangled cry. “Gabriel, what the hell did you do to him?” She asks angrily, doing her best to inspect his features to get a clue as to what’s wrong.

“I just threw him back- I swear on my father.” Gabriel holds his hands up, winking at Dean and Sam when she turns away. This elicits a confused look from Sam, and Dean tilts his head curiously.

“Y/n/n, please. I am fine…” Gabriel laughs loudly and turns to his brother. Castiel’s body stiffens as his eyes snap open, his gaze turning instantly to Gabriel.

“You’re in deeper than you think, Castiel.” Castiel breathes in sharply, leaning back against the wall as his skin sears, his mind growing foggy.

“What does he mean? Castiel, are you in trouble?” Y/n’s voice is desperate, the tone invading every sense in him.

She’s worried. Castiel’s eyes open once more, and his gaze meets hers desperately, every fiber of his being aching to hold her, a confession to fall past his lips and for her hands to be on his back, to reach out to her- No. Castiel shudders slightly, his eyes closing tightly as he realizes just how wrong this is. He cannot be with her, he never could. He is an angel- and she is a human. He was never supposed to have a soulmate.

A blinding blue light emits from Castiel’s eyes, his back radiating white as he pushes y/n away, a loud scream ripping from his body. Dean moves forward, pulling y/n away quickly, and the light bursts outwards in one second, and disappears the next.

“Castiel?” Y/n lurches forward, tearing away from her brother and grabs his face, lifting it to look at him. “Castiel? Castiel, are you okay? Please, Castiel- answer me. Castiel!”

His blue eyes open, and he stares up at y/n, swallowing roughly as he pulls away.

“W-where did he go?” He whispers, his voice soft, his eyes widening. Dean tilts his head.

“What the hell is wrong with you Cas?” His blue eyes raise to meet Dean’s gaze, and his forehead crinkles.

“My name’s not Castiel.” He says. The room falls silent as it dawns on all of them, and he turns his gaze to y/n. Her e/c eyes search his as her heart plummets, everything fading from her mind.

“Jimmy?”


	4. Chapter 4

Y/n, Dean and Sam stare forward in astonishment. Jimmy shifts into a more comfortable position and drags his palm down his face. He closes his eyes briefly and sighs to himself. Y/n’s eyes widen as anger bubbles up in her, and she places her hands on his shoulders, yanking him up to his feet.

“Where’s Castiel?” She asks, her voice frantic. “How the hell are you here?” Jimmy shrugs, holding his hands up.

“Listen, I’m just as confused as you are.” Jimmy glances around the room as her eyes grow misty. Y/n turns away from him.

“Is…is he okay?” She asks softly, quickly glancing back to meet his gaze. When her eyes meet his, she flinches at the coldness, the look in his eyes completely strange to her. She frowns when he shrugs in response, not taking the time to really answer. She turns again, and her expression turns slightly angry as she meets Dean’s concerned gaze. “That’s definitely not Castiel.” She begins, ignoring his overly shocked face he makes. “It’s weird- I feel different.” Dean’s faux shock fades as he smirks, and leans against the wall, snorting slightly. Y/n glares at him, her heart beating quickly. “I do. I feel…ah, never mind.” She shakes her head slightly. “It’s weird.”

Dean shrugs. “You were pretty close to Cas when he went nuclear,” he muses. Y/n huffs and crosses her arms.

“What are you saying?” She challenges, tilting her head slightly.

“Nothing.” Dean grins, “you were just…cozy. That’s all.” She rolls her eyes and moves forward to smack her brother.

“Yeah. I was trying to see if he was okay.” She sighs at the childishness of this whole thing and turns her attention back to Jimmy. “You have no idea what happened?” He warily meets her gaze.

“I-I don’t,” he mumbles, “I just woke up, and I was here.” He glances up to the left and shifts uncomfortably. Sam squints, sighs, and shakes his head.

“None of this feels right.” Sam says. “He was acting strange all week.” Dean scoffs at his brother’s comment and walks over to Jimmy.

“He’s been acting weird since he pulled y/n from the pit.” Dean folds his arms over his chest. “Almost paranoid- and constantly, too.” Sam shakes his head.

“Maybe he was in trouble for pulling her out.” He pauses for a second, and then tilts his head. “I thought…well, I thought he said that when- when they pulled you out- Dean- he said it took more than him.” Sam frowns. “Who helped him?”

“No one helped my baby bro,” Gabriel declares proudly. “He dragged her out himself.” Pride glints in his golden eyes, and he smirks. Dean glances back at Gabriel. Their gazes meet, and Gabriel sighs before looking away. “Well, it’s been great- but I’m going to go find Cassie.” Gabriel vanishes in the blink of an eye and the room falls silent.

“Wasn’t that kind of…weird? Even for him,” Sam says, his face twisting in confusion.

“Who care?” Y/n stands up and moves towards the door. “I’m going to take a walk.” She states. As she walks past, Sam moves to hug his sister, but she steps past him, and throws the door open. She quickly moves outside, the crisp scent of rain filling her senses. Y/n closes her eyes and lifts her face heavenward. “Please,” she whispers. Her voice cracks. She swallows roughly, takes a deep breath, and begins again.

 

“Castiel.” Y/n’s voice fills his mind, momentarily taking every rational thought from him as he yearns to flip back into his body- to go down and hold and comfort her, bare his mark for her to see. She is not alone, she doesn’t have to be. Castiel’s rational brain quickly kicks in, and he ignores the burning sensation coursing throughout his being. A sensation completely foreign to him- in his true form, at least. He stays still, unmoving, afraid of what idiotic choice he would make next. Castiel crumples further into his corner of self-doubt and agony. He knew what dragging her from hell would do, yet he couldn’t let her suffer. Nothing could change their eternal bond, even if someone else had dragged her out. The Mark would’ve appeared somewhere else. There was no escaping the fate that had been assigned to them. Unless, he stayed away from her. Now, Castiel already finds himself missing his vessel: it was the only thing that had kept him grounded, and now-

Everything was crumpling around him.

He can hear the worry and pain in y/n’s voice as she prays to him, desperate for an answer. To know if he’s okay, what happened, where he is- a never ending torrent of prayers, crashing into him mercilessly.

No matter what he did, what he avoided, he’d always end up here:

Hiding.

Hiding from someone that he held such an enormous amount of love for, he had dragged her from the depths of Hell himself. He’d cradles her soul, felt it’s warmth and love. Castiel knew he couldn’t face her. Not now. It’s pained every fiber of his being to be near her, but not close. Touching, but only in passing. Staring, but only in glances. Everything and nothing- too much, and not enough at the same time. She was everything and he- he was nothing. He couldn’t be, because if he let himself be anything, he would lose himself completely to her, lavishing her in his love.

He can hear the sobs in her voice as she continues praying, and he’s suddenly reminded of all the nights he’d go to her, unable to stand her pain. Almost every night, he’d go silently to her room, and cradle her against his chest; stroking her hair, staying long enough to comfort her before leaving; receding into himself, and assuring himself that it was the last time. The same urge overtakes him now, his being aching to reach out and comfort her, praise and adore her.

However, all that leaves in an instant when a new voice invades his mind. An odd sense of calm passes through Castiel as his brother begins speaking.

 

Jimmy turns to the brothers, fresh out of the shower and now in a grey T-shirt and plain sweats. He stares down at his arm in confusion. “Where did my mark go?” He asks, moving over to Dean. The oldest brother shrugs, not offering more of an answer. Jimmy sits down, hesitantly munching on a cheeseburger. “I haven’t exactly…told the truth,” he comments slowly, looking up to gauge their reactions. They both glance at him, and he shrugs. “Last I remember, I was in Heaven.” He sighs. “Castiel left. I truly don’t know how he shoved me back here, but I think I know why he left.” Dean and Sam continue to stare at Jimmy, still making no comments as they worked through this in their heads. “You need to see something,” Jimmy says, sighing again and standing up. He grips his shirt, and his eyebrows furrow. “I don’t know how it happened, but…well, you’ll see.” He turns.

Just as he begins to lift the shirt, a bright white light fills the room, and Dean and Sam quickly shield their eyes. As soon as the light appeared, it disappears. Castiel turns around, his eyes wide.

“Did you see anything?” His voice comes out hoarse and gravelly.

“What the hell was that, Cas? You brought Jimmy out of-”

Castiel throws Dean against the wall, his eyes glowing. “Tell me what you saw.”

“Whoa- Cas, we didn’t see anything. You dropped in just before he showed us.” Sam stammers, holding one hand up in defense- not that it would do much.

Castiel’s heart slowly moves back to a steady rhythm, and he releases Dean. Castiel sighs, “good.” He covers his face in his hands. “I believe- well, it would be easiest…I have something I must tell you. But, you must promise me you won’t tell anyone else. This is very…important.” Dean and Sam nod in a silent agreement, and Castiel takes a deep breath, and begins: “Y/n…she’s…” Just as he says her name, the door opens, and he stops suddenly, turning around to see Y/n standing in the doorway. “Y-y/n/n?”

“Castiel?” Before he can answer, she runs up to him, wrapping her arms around him and clinging to him. Castiel’s heart once again pounds wildly in his chest, and he lets out a soft sigh before returning the hug and stroking her hair lightly, doing his best to ignore his quickly heating skin. He allows himself to revel in the moment, taking in every possible sense: how soft her skin is, the scent of her shampoo, the heat of her body, and how tightly she holds onto him, as if he will disappear at any second.

Dean and Sam catch the bright light emitting from his back, and they both squint to see where it is coming from. It shines brighter than it ever has before, in Castiel’s moment of lowering the fragile walls he’d attempted to build; the thin, now basically transparent material allows them to catch the oddly shaped mark, akin to a pair of wings: Castiel’s mark.


	5. Chapter 5

When y/n finally pulls away from Castiel, his mark slowly simmers down, the glow fading. “What happened, Castiel? Are you okay- did someone- did you- are you hurt, or…” Her voice trails off and she drags her gaze up to his. Castiel stares down at her, his gaze warming, and instantly softening at her worried expression. He reaches out, not thinking about how what he’s about to do is wrong. He places his palm to her cheek and tilts her head up. He brings his other hand up, lifting it from her waists and caresses her face. A small smile forms on his lips, and for a moment, he forgets everything he told himself. He finds himself leaning down towards her, his eyes searching hers as her body bumps into his, her face so close to Castiel’s. He leans his forehead down, resting it against hers. Their noses bump, and Castiel stares into y/n’s eyes, searching for an answer to a question he didn’t ask, an answer that he doesn’t know is there.

“I am fine, y/n/n.” Castiel’s voice is hoarse, and his eyes flutter shut for a moment and he tilts his head, his heart pounding in his chest. “I’m sorry I worried you.” Y/n’s lips part, and she stutters slightly, completely shocked at his sudden closeness.

“I-I- don’t apologize, Casti…Castiel, I’m just glad you’re okay.” Her voice comes out more a whisper than anything else, and she blinks slowly. She stares up at him, his eyes unimaginably blue, and her heart begins to beat quickly as time slips away. Castiel drops one hand, bringing it around her waist. He tugs her closer, his discretion lowering even more as his breath comes in shallow bursts. She’s so close, so painfully closer. All it would take is one small dip of his head, and he could kiss her. Castiel’s heart skyrockets.

He could kiss her.

She wasn’t pulling away, she wasn’t yelling at him. Surely that meant she didn’t hate him? She wouldn’t be disgusted by the idea. His heart twists painfully in his chest as he remembers her words: “I’m fine. I got off lucky- I don’t have a soulmate, I’m free.” His heart quakes, and he shudders slightly at the memory, angry at himself for getting locked up in the past. His skin burns uncomfortably, and everything else seems to fall away. Dean and Sam, the seedy motel, everything. It’s all gone in an instant, and all that Castiel can see, all her can hear is her heart pounding, Castiel’s vision fills with her soul, and at the very center, a mark. The one he left. His mind races, and he almost feels dizzy from everything crashing into him at once.

She clearly said she didn’t want a soulmate, yet he could sense her pain when she said so, the same deep, burning pain she feels when he is around. He can barely sense her longing, buried deep in the recesses of her mind, almost as if she pushed it aside herself. Castiel scolds himself as he does this, disappointed that he would search her head to learn such intimate secrets. Before he can pull away, resign himself to building his wall back up, his name falls past her lips. She stares up at him, her e/c eyes wide, and misty. Her breath comes out in a soft sigh, and she closes her eyes.

She reaches up tentatively, hyper aware of the practically silent gasp that falls past his lips when she grips his neck, tugging his head down towards her. Time seems to slow down as she wonders if she’s making the right decision, or if she’s about to throw everything to Hell. Her lips part slightly as she takes a shakily breath, opening her eyes. Frankly, at this point she doesn’t care. In this moment, all y/n cares about, all she can think about is how close he is to her. How affectionately he was holding her, and the look in his eyes, the look he gets before he leaves every time they’re alone: warmth, hope, affection, pain, and the last thing she would see before he left; regret. Although, this time they’re not alone. Y/n doesn’t care, really. She just wants to see what it would be like, after all, having no soulmate led to her never approaching anyone romantically. She wasn’t sure quite how to, but she had a good enough idea of the concept, and she was pretty sure he’d never kissed anyone either. She tilts her head up to meet his lips, and just before they meet, a sentence falls past his lips in a harsh whisper, so brief and quiet that she wasn’t quite sure she heard anything, not that it would matter much, the words made no sense to her, but they somehow still made her heart stutter in her chest, and her cheeks heat up.

“Mein perfekter, schöner Seelenverwandter.”

Their lips meet, and both their hearts seem to freeze. Although this felt like it went on for years, Castiel knows it was only a few seconds. But now, as she kisses him softly, her hand softly tugging at the hair that curls just at the nape of his neck, time seems to cease to exist all together. Y/n sighs contently, unsure why in this moment, she feels full, and complete. Castiel, letting his guard down now more than ever, wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer, unable to stop the stuttering of his heart, the way his skin was heating up, his back now searing from the contact. The kiss is short, however, as it dawns on Castiel.

His mark.

He must look radioactive at this moment, and he stumbles backwards, disappearing in a flurry of invisible wings before y/n can even open her eyes. When her eyes do open, however, she sees him standing there, was again wearing his trenchcoat combo, his hair slightly mussed as he stares at her in bewilderment. Her mouth falls open, and she stutters before bowing her head down in shame.

“I-sorry, that was…”

“No, y/n. It- it was partially my fault. I…I forget that closeness like that is…” his voice trails off, slightly pained as he lies through his teeth, “considered very intimate.” Y/n nods quickly and turns away from him.

“Well, anyways, I’m glad you’re okay, Castiel.” She turns her attention to her brothers, completely mortified that they’d just witnessed her first kiss, and that she’d been rejected afterwards. She gives them a small smile. “Any chance we have a case? I’m getting flighty.” Sam shrugs, moving forward quickly.

“I think Sammy may have something,” Dean says quickly, glancing over at Castiel.

“So, get this,” Sam begins, reaching for his laptop as he pulls out a chair and takes a seat at the table.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel’s curses himself as he watches y/n’s dejected face, already knowing she assumes she did something wrong. He shifts slightly, his skin still burning uncomfortably from the scorching kiss. He decides to sit down, tuning out of their conversation as he relives the moment, relishing in how it felt to hold her close, how right it all felt, how much he’d wanted to tangle his hands in her h/c hair, the fact that he wanted nothing more than to-

Castiel breathes in deeply, cutting himself from those thoughts the moment he realizes his skin is heating up to an uncomfortable temperature. His hands clench and rest in his lap, his breathing quickly becoming ragged. Y/n glances over at him, concern drawing fine lines on her face as she moves over quickly.

“Cas? Cas what’s wrong?” His jaw clenches when her hand rests on his knee, searing his skin even with the fabric barrier.

“Don’t…touch me,” he growls, holding his head in his hands and letting out a low groan. “I can’t…” Castiel closes his eyes tightly, and grips his hair, tugging at it as if he was trying to rip it from his head. “I…can’t.” Y/n’s eyes widen and her concern grows as he begins to hit his own head, his whole body practically shaking.

“Cas! Cas, calm down.” She grabs his arms and pulls them away, doing her best to restrain him from hitting his head anymore. “Cas, please, tell me what’s wrong. Tell us what’s wrong.” Dean and Sam cautiously move over. “Cas, please.” She begs, standing up. She keeps a tight grip on his arms and sits next to him on the bed, wrapping her arms around him. “Cas, please.” She whispers. “Please tell me what’s wrong.”

His skin cools slightly, and he swallows.

“Y/n…” He whispers. “I’m fine…there’s nothing wrong, I’m just…” He stops speaking suddenly, closing his eyes tight when he feels his skin begin to burn again when she lets go of him. “A…angels,” he whispers. “I’m not…this isn’t…” He covers his face as his whole body begins to quiver. “I’m not supposed to have one, I’m not supposed to…” Y/n’s head tilts in confusion.

“Have one what, Cas?”

When his eyes open, they shine with his grace.

“You,” he whispers.

“…me?” Y/n echoes, her brows furrowing.

“I’m not supposed to…” He reaches out as if to run his hand through her hair, but then he just lets his arm fall to his side. “I’m not supposed to have you.” He finishes, looking down at the ground in shame. “It’s my fault, y/n.” He whispers. “My fault you don’t have…a proper, one.”

At some point during the commotion, Sam and Dean went back to the table, assuming it was nothing major. Y/n glances at them now, making sure they weren’t paying attention as she puts her hand on the angel’s shoulder.

“Have what?” She asks. Castiel slowly raises his gaze to her, his eyes finally subduing to their normal astonishing hue, and a guilty whimper falls past his lips. Y/n’s lips part slightly, and her expression softens as it dawns on her. “Cas…”

He looks away, not meeting her gaze as his shoulders slump.

“Cas, are you…are you my soulmate?”

He swallows thickly, nodding as his gaze remains on the shabby carpet. “I’m sorry, y/n.” Her hand slides down his back, off his shoulders, and lands on the bed.

“But…how?” She whispers. “How do I not have a mark?”

“When I pulled you and Dean from Hell,” Castiel mumbles. “The mark is on your soul. Gabriel can see it. Any demon or angel can see it- if you know what you’re looking for.” He murmurs, forcing his gaze to meet hers. “I’m sorry, y/n.” She licks her lips quickly, turning her own gaze to the ground.

“Cas…is this why…you’re always so…so…” He nods.

“I don’t know what to do, y/n.” She glances back over at her brothers and grabs Castiel’s hand.

“Come on, Cas.” She whispers softly, gently tugging his arm. “Let’s talk outside?” He stands up and wordlessly follows her out the door, keeping closer than necessary as they move.

When they are outside and the door is shut, y/n turns around to face him, her grip sliding up to his wrist.

“Cas…” She murmurs.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers again. “I do not know how to…approach this,” he looks up at the sky, squinting. “If you’d like me to leave, I will. I’ll never come back.”

“Why were you in pain, Cas?” She whispers, ignoring his statement.

“What?”

“Why. Were. You. In. Pain?” She hisses through clenched teeth, staring up at him.

“I…” He looks away guiltily, pulling his arm from her grip. “I’ve been repressing the marks effects,” he replies, his eyes darting everywhere. “If I didn’t, it would…well, it would become very obvious that something wasn’t normal.”

“The mark is on your vessel?” She asks, tilting her head.

“Well, yes, but-”

“Why?”

“I don’t know,”

“Can I see it?”

“I…I,” Castiel stutters, backing away from y/n slightly. “It’s…” He closes his eyes. “Yes, but, I…” Y/n’s eyes light up slightly.

“Where is it?” She asks excitedly, moving forward and pushing his trench coat’s sleeves up.

“I- It’s not there, y/n.” Her gaze meets his, and she shrugs.

“Where?”

“It’s on my back,” he whispers. “I…it’s where my wings,” Castiel closes his eyes. “When I went to receive Dean, I didn’t think much about you, and-” His sentence cuts off, and he looks away. “I cradled your soul in my wings, and…”

“You…what?” Castiel’s cheeks heat up immensely, and he looks away.

“I carried you out of Hell with my wings. I didn’t realize…I didn’t think. I wanted you out along with him. I thought I’d be able to carry yours and Dean’s soul, but it was proving difficult, and so I…” His voice trails off, and he looks away. “I brought Dean back first, and then I went back for you. When I did, I was…injured, in a way. It was…it was the only way I could think to keep your soul undamaged.” Y/n’s eyes water slightly, and she looks away.

“Cas…”

“Yes, y/n?”

“Can I see?”

“I already told you, yes.” He replies.

“No, not the mark.” She looks up at him, noticing his flushed cheeks and windswept hair. “Your wings.” Castiel’s face freezes, the red in his cheeks growing stronger as he forces himself to look down at the ground, then to the side, up, right, left- down, up again- anywhere but y/n.

“I- I really shouldn’t, y/n,” he begins, “they were…they were very damaged from carrying you from Hell. It…I used them to take the blunt force of…well, Hell for you, to uh…protect your…soul.” Castiel speaks quickly, then slowly, stumbling over his words but managing to finish it all in one breath. Y/n’s face falls slightly, and she looks down.

“Your wings are damaged because of me?” She whispers.

“Yes.” He replies. When Castiel finally manages to look at her, he sees her hurt, guilty expression and moves forward suddenly, pulling her to him in a tight hug. “But, I would do the same. Fifty times, a hundred times, however many times I must to keep you here with me. I’d do it again and again, without hesitation.” He whispers, letting his hand travel to her hair, his fingers gripping the h/c locks. “I wouldn’t ever leave you there, y/n,” he whispers. “I would give up my wings for you. Any day.” Y/n pulls away, glancing up at him.

“Cas?” Her question goes unasked, but he smiles slightly.

“I would be human for you.” He murmurs. “I would give up anything- everything if it meant I could be with you.” Her eyes fill with tears, and she looks away slightly.

“Cas…” She takes a deep breath. “Cas- I- one day I’m going to be dead, and…”

“I will make sure you get into Heaven, y/n.” He whispers, reaching out and holding her head. “I have a Heaven for you. I’ll visit you- I won’t leave you, not ever.” She shakes slightly, her gaze sticking to the ground.

“Cas?”

“Yes, y/n?”

“Kiss me.”

She looks up at him, a tear streaking down her face. Castiel’s heart races in his chest, and he pulls her close to him, pressing his lips against hers gently.

“I love you, y/n,” he mumbles against her lips, his free hand falling to the small of her back as the other one continues to run through her hair. “I want you with me,” he continues, stepping forward slightly and forcing her back up against the door. “I need you with me,” the sentence comes out a husky breath, and he pulls his hand from her hair to rest on her waist, tugging her closer and stepping forward again, eliminating the space between them completely. Castiel kisses her again, deepening the kiss as she sighs softly. “I love you,” he mumbles, dropping his head to place a brief kiss on her neck, only to return to kissing her fiercely. His grip on her waist tightens, and y/n sighs again, lifting her hands and wrapping her arms around his neck. Y/n sighs contently and relaxes against him, slowly becoming light headed as they lazily kiss each other, trying to be as close as possible.

She sighs softly, quickly mumbling a, “I love you too, Cas,” against his lips as she tugs at his hair gently. Castiel grunts slightly, pulling his head back and resting his forehead against hers.

“That makes me very, very happy,” his cheeks are flushed and his hair askew as he brings his sky-blue gaze up to meet hers. “You make me very happy,” he slides his hand off her back, bringing his palm to the side of her face gently. She tilts her head into his touch, sighing. His gaze scans her face. “I love you,” he whispers, leaning in. “I love you so much, y/n.” Castiel tilts her head and presses his lips to hers. Castiel grunts softly again, tilting his head and deepening the kiss, pressing his body against hers.

Y/n drops one hand, gripping his forearm as she feels herself swaying slightly. She breaks the kiss, and sucks in air harshly, her eyes snapping open to meet his gaze.

“Are you okay?” He whispers, nuzzling her neck. “Tell me when to stop, y/n,” his voice comes out more of a plea than anything else. “You have to…tell me.” He kisses the crook of her neck, his grip on her tightening again.

“I’m fine,” she replies, tilting her head. “I just…” Her voice trails off as her eyes flutter shut. She hums slightly as he trails kisses along her neck and collarbone.

“Tell me,” he whispers, “I’ll stop…whenever you want me to. I…” He closes his eyes. “I’ve wanted to be with you for so long, y/n.” She sighs, tilting her head down to capture his lips in another kiss.

“Okay, Cas.”

“Promise you’ll stop me,” he mumbles.

“What if…that’s not what I want?” She questions slowly, pulling away to meet his gaze and gauge his reaction.

“Y/n,” he whispers, “I can’t- we can’t.” He sighs, frustration etching its way onto his face as he struggles to think of how to explain it. She watches him curiously, her head tilting.

“We love each other Cas, don’t we?” He nods quickly.

“I love you very much,” he murmurs, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. She giggles, a large smile adorning her face.

“Well, then…what’s the problem?”

“I’ve never taken you on a date,” he murmurs, “I only just started romancing you a few minutes ago,” he continues. “This is…I’m afraid it’s too fast, we’re getting swept up in…the moment,” he breaths out raggedly, and drags his gaze down to meet hers. “You need to think about this- really, really think about it y/n.” He regards her carefully. “If you aren’t sure- if you think you want to, you can still stop me at any moment, but…” His voice trails off, and he steps away from her slightly. “I want you to think about this. It isn’t something we can take back once it’s done.” Y/n’s eyebrows pull together, and she forces her eyes to the ground, wrapping her arms around herself at the sudden absence of his body against hers.

“Cas…” Her voice comes out as a soft, gentle whine, almost enough to coax Castiel back into holding her in of itself, and he sways slightly, his hand briefly reaching out to comfort her before he forces himself back further.

“I don’t want you to regret anything, y/n.” He states. “I want you to think about it. Please.” She sighs, her shoulders slumping.

“It was so nice,” she whispers. “Why’d you have to…ruin it.” Her gaze turns up to meet his and his heart plummets when he sees the tears spilling out of her eyes. “We were having a moment- a really, really nice one and…and you…” She shakes her head slightly. “I know you’re thinking about me, my wellbeing, but what do you want Cas?”

“That doesn’t matter,” he says flippantly. “Not if you don’t desire the same thing.” She swallows roughly and looks away again.

“Well, Cas. I’m not sure. I don’t…when you were close to me, and when you were holding me and…I thought I was. I think I am. I don’t know.” She curses to herself. “Why is this so damn difficult?” Castiel smiles and looks down at the ground.

“You were getting caught up in the moment,” he whispers. “I heard this happens a lot. I’ve seen it happen before, in different circumstances, and it never seems to end well.” He frowns slightly. “Someone always gets hurt, or something breaks.” He shakes his head slightly and gazes down at her. “Whatever you choose, I’m happy with.” He tilts his head. “Unless you choose not to be with me. Then I imagine I would be very sad.” She laughs and pulls him back to her.

“No, no, Cas. I’d never choose that.” She bites her lip slightly, her eyebrows furrowing again. “Maybe we can…take it slow?” Castiel’s face brightens, and he kisses her cheek.

“I’d love that, y/n.”

The door opens, and Castiel catches y/n, pulling her back to him as she whirls around, staring up at her brother. Dean grimaces, taking in their equally messy hair and flushed faces, and he rolls his eyes.

“Don’t forget about the case,” he says. “We still need your help with that, y’know.” Castiel glances at y/n before pulling away from her, nodding once.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, moving forward.

“Ah-ah! Not you. I need to talk to you, out here. Y/n, get inside.”

“Bu-”

“I said go inside, y/n! Go help Sam. I need to talk to Cas. Completely unrelated to whatever, this,” he motions wildly with his hands, “was.” Y/n nods skeptically, but heads inside and shuts the door softly. Castiel glances at Dean, clearing his throat slightly.

“So, what did you-” Dean grabs Castiel by his shirt, and spins, shoving him against the cruddy wall of the motel building.

“What the hell are you doing? You- first, you dragged Jimmy out of Heaven just to get away from her- which lasted, what, an hour, a few minutes? Now you’re…you’re making out, with my sister, talking about…about having sex?”

“You were listening to our conversation,” Castiel states.

“Hell yeah! How could I not? Goddamnit, Cas.” Dean still holds Castiel against the wall, his face twisted in anger. “You think just because…just because of this damn Mark, that you have a right to her or something?”

“No, Dean. I don’t.”

“Well? What the hell is it then?”

“I’m in love with her Dean.”

“Bullshit, you barely ever talked to her before this soulmate mark bullshit showed up!”

“How do you know?” Castiel growls.

“Oh, what? Do you think I’m an idiot Cas? Your behavior changed after you pulled her out of Hell.”

“Dean…”

“You think you’re entitled to take her just because some prick with wings decided you’re her soulmate?”

“Dean.”

“No way. No way in Hell, Cas. You back off.”

“Dean!” Castiel’s eyes glow slightly. “Let me go, Dean.”

“No. Screw you.”

“How is this any different from- oh, what were your words, when your sister was ‘cozy’ with me? Why aren’t you yelling at her? She kissed me, Dean. In front of both of you. You didn’t say anything. Why?” Dean’s face turns red with anger.

“She’s my sister! And that was being close- and one fucking kiss, Cas. Not…sex. You were talking about…and you both only had your first kiss, what, thirty minutes ago?” Dean’s voice grows louder and louder, and he pulls Castiel away from the wall briefly, only to push him back against it. “You think because you were ordered to pull her out of Hell, along with me, that you have any right to-”

“Dean!” Castiel interjects once again, his eyes brightening menacingly. “I was not ordered to drag her out of Hell. I did that. Me. I did that with no help. Watch what you say, Dean Winchester. I dragged you out of Hell, I can throw you back in.” He raises his hand. “In. An. Instant.” Dean blinks a few times, and steps away, dragging a hand down his face.

“Cas, man…” Dean sighs, shaking his head. “Damnit. Who would’ve known I’d be the protective brother type?” He jokes.

“It seems very obvious,” Castiel states, not picking up on his sarcasm. Dean sighs.

“Anyways, look…I should trust you. You’re my best friend. It’s just…she’s my sister. You were out here, making out with her, and then you started talking about sex, and I just…”

“Did you even hear what I said?” Castiel asks. “I wasn’t… I would never push her into anything. I was trying to tell her- to get her to understand that I don’t want her to do anything she isn’t ready for. I wasn’t trying to persuade her into sleeping with me, Dean.” Dean sighs again and rubs his temple.

“Yeah, yeah Cas. You’re a good guy. If anything, I should be glad that it’s you whose her soulmate, but…” His voice trails off, and he sighs. “It’s weird. Y/n is my little sister, she shouldn’t be…dating, or…” His face twists slightly, and he shakes his head. “Anyways, I’m…I’m really sorry, Cas.”

“It’s fine, Dean. You’re only worried about her- and probably stressed and hungover, but that’s not the point.” Dean nods and raises an eyebrow as Castiel shifts uncomfortably on his feet.

“What?” Dean asks.

“Are we done?” Castiel questions, “I uh…”

“You want to go to y/n?” Dean says.

“Yes.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean rolls his eyes, shaking his head. “I thought so. Yeah, go ahead.” Castiel moves past Dean, opening the door and moving over to y/n, resting his chin on the top of her head and circling his arms around her in a hug. “If you get too handsy,” Dean calls out, stepping in through the door and slamming it shut, “you will regret it.” Castiel chuckles, peering down at y/n. “I’m not joking, feathers. I will make you regret it.” Y/n’s face lights up slightly.

“Feathers! That’s kind of a cute nickname, don’t you think?” She giggles.

“I like it more when you say it,” Castiel murmurs, kissing the top of her head.

“Well, I like it. What’re you gonna call me? It has to be cute, Cas.” His face twists in concentration as his eyes close, and he smiles slightly.

“Honeybee.” Y/n’s face lights up as she giggles.

“Feathers and Honeybee,” she states. “I like it.”

“I like you,” Castiel replies.

“I like you…more,” y/n laughs, turning around to face him. Castiel’s nose scrunches as he smiles.

“I like you the most,” he whispers. Y/n tilts her head up, her nose brushing against his.

“I love you, Feathers.”

“I love you too Honeybee.”

“For fuck’s sake!” Dean growls, promptly turning around and ripping the door open, slamming it shut on his way out.


End file.
